mysteryskullsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
Arthur is a member of the Mystery Skulls and a mechanic at his Uncle's shop, Kingsmen Mechanics. Appearance Arthur stands at average height with a thin build, possessing broader shoulders. He has pale skin with blonde hair that spikes backwards with two stands of hair that grow from his hairline upwards, one larger than the other. He has a small, triangular goatee with side burns that are accented with two orange stripes. His eyes are a similar orange shade to the accenting lines, below having two bushy eyebrows that are reminiscently heart-shaped. His physiology is typical for someone of his build, aside from his left arm, which was amputated by Mystery after he became possessed in the cave. Instead of an organic limb, he- assumedly built himself- a mechanical arm that seems to have basic function to the adjacent limb. He's adorned two black wristbands, a baggy white t-shirt that is layered by a puffy vest with three buttons: a star, a small blue round button, and the Mystery Skull's skull logo. His outfit is completed with baggy, yellow pants and high top sneakers. Personality Most of what we know of his personality comes from bits of information from Ben, or from symbolism. Relationships Vivi Arthur and Vivi are part of the same paranormal investigator group. They are portrayed as mutual friends and appear to worry about each others well-being. This can be shown when Vivi tries to defend him when he is cornered by Lewis and Arthur tugs her out of The Mansion and shoves her into the van while they are making their escape in "Ghost". Mystery Mystery is another member of the Mystery Skulls (as well as their mascot). He and Arthur are, presumably, friends. Mystery was the one who saved Arthur from being entirely consumed by whatever was lurking in the cavern and possessing him the night Lewis died. In order to save him, Mystery tore off Arthur's left arm. Arthur is possibly aware of the fact that Mystery is a kitsune as seen in "Freaking Out". Lewis Lewis was a member of the Mystery Skulls and friend of Arthur's before his death by a possessed Arthur's hand. Arthur does not seem to know that the skeleton in the mansion was Lewis, as he is shown to be searching for Lewis. It is unknown what Arthur remembers about Lewis' death. ??? ??? is Arthur's possessed left arm and it is still controlled by the evil spirit. It recently left the cave scared when Shiromori showed up. Lance Lance is Arthur's uncle. Arthur works at his repair shop and is thus not only his nephew, but also his employee. They share their interest in mechanics, although Arthur's tinkering goes beyond cars and the likes into robotics. Lance cares about his nephew.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/109367000868 Galahad Galahad is Arthur's pet hamster. Arthur built Galahad a set of wheels so the animal could move around despite being born with his lower half paralyzed. The pet doubles as an "assistant" in the shop.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/104646397768 Abilities * Engineering: Being a mechanic, he has some knowledge and skill in repairing mechanical objects such as vehicles. After the cave incident, he made his own functioning robotic arm, showing that he also has skill in robotics. He also made a set of wheels for his pet hamster, Galahad, so he can move around despite his condition. Trivia 's blog.]] * According to Mystery Ben's Blog, Arthur's design is inspired by several different sources.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/101235486423 Arthur's outfit is a mix between Shaggy and Dipper Pines' outfits and his hair "spikes" are based on Apollo Justice's hair. * Arthur's height is 5 feet and 11 inches.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/113232739688 * In blood type personality theory, people with blood type A are thought to be earnest, sensible, reserved, patient and responsible, but also fastidious, overearnest, stubborn and tense. * Arthur is given the independent thinker personality on a Miitomo Ben created.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/142029841303 * Arthur's flower that appears on Shiromori is based of a sunflower.http://heilos.tumblr.com/post/143406035079 Sunflowers often represent adoration, loyalty and longevity. References Category:A-Z Category:Mystery Skulls Animated Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Humans